The wizards' last mistake
by BuffyXTheXBunnyXKill
Summary: What if the muggles had it with Fudge and all the problems of the wizarding world and decided to end it for once and for all. Takes place in Ootp after the prisoners break out.


The wizards' last mistake

Summary: What if the muggles had it with Fudge and all the problems of the wizarding world and decided to end it for once and for all. Takes place in Ootp after the prisoners get out.

"Your majesty!" The Queen looked up from her paper to see her minister storming through her office doors.

"Minister, what is the meaning of this?" She said raising an eyebrow at his disheveled appearance.

The prime minister flushed at his blunder and straightened his attire and hair that was ruffled from his run through the palace. He regained his composure and bowed to the Queen. She inclined her head and gave him permission to continue forgiving his lack of etiquette.

"The magical minister has gone out of control. The magicals have been on a fine line since the mass murders of the 1970s and especially since the fools acquitted most of the terrorists." He stated.

"We are aware of the ministry of magic's past blunders. What have they done now?" The Queen asked exasperated.

"They have broken the treaty between the magical and mundane communities made by King James II." He stated grimly.

The Queen's gaze sharpened and mouth drew down in a frown. "Explain."

"In the agreement it stated that no magical is immune to the laws of the commonwealth, that no magical may attempt to harm the mundane government, and any signs of anarchy will be treated with immediate prejudice of the highest degree."

"And what part has the wizards broken?"

"All of it I am afraid." The minister admitted.

The Queen's expression changed of one of fury. "How?" She bit out, her fists tightening into balls.

"They have enslaved half of their population, executed and enslaved mundane born magicals for sport, rejected the authority of the British government, and have lied and drugged officials including myself into submission."

The Queen looked more and more murderous as her prime minister continued to explain.

"I started to notice that I was too complacent of the news that Minister Fudge would bring to me, mass murders, missing people, possible political corruption, terrorist breaking out of prison. But then my old secretary retired and I started to gain my mind back from the haze I was in. Fudge actually looked surprised that I mustered up a reaction in his last report to me. I later questioned my new secretary, a Kingsley Shacklebolt and he said that he noticed I had some spells placed on my person and broke them and gave me a potion in my tea to see if I was drugged." His voice growing louder and angered as he continued to speak. "They tried to make me a puppet and if I ever realized it they would have killed me and no one would ever know. They no longer recognize their British roots and are a poison to our great nation. Ever seen the separation of our worlds nothing good has ever come out of that place."

The Queen sighed and got up. She turned around to gaze out of her window where she could see the gardens of the palace and further out the bustling city of London. Her people once again suffering over the toxin that is the wizards.

"We warned Fudge…When he first got into office I impressed upon him the importance of correcting the errors of the previous administration before I do. But I see that he, the pureblood minister is above us."

The Queen turned back around to look solemnly at her prime minster feeling all her years.

"We, Queen Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God Queen of this Realm and of Her other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of Faith do deem that the Magical realm of Greater Britain guilty of breaking the Magical Colonial Agreement of King James the Second. We find the Magical Realm of Greater Britain guilty of breaking the law of the Commonwealth. We find the Magical Realm of Greater Britain guilty…..of treason. We execute the final clause of the treaty signed by King James the Second with full prejudice. Our decision is final, gather parliament and get in touch with the head of defense." She proclaimed.

"But…." He sighed. "I guess there is no other way."

"I recognize that name Kingsley, a good man, as him for the name of the innocents we shall try to exclude as many as possible."

The minister dipped his head in acknowledgement and exited the office leaving the Queen to stare at on old painting of King James II and the Founders of Hogwarts.

Harry POV

"I hate her, evil little toad." I growled as Ron, Hermione, and I go down to the great hall after Defense against the Dark Arts.

Hermione sighed "You have to stop reacting to her Harry, she is purposely trying to bait you."

"She still is an evil toad 'Mione" Ron muttered.

We arrived at the great hall and sat at our normal places at lunch. As the food arrived a single owl flew down from the ceiling and dropped a howler on the head table. The howler stopped in front of Professor Dumbledore and Umbridge started to look very smug. Suddenly the doors to the great hall slammed. The professors jolted startled and tried to speak but when they opened their mouths nothing came out.

I looked at Hermione startled and noticed that she was trying to say something to me and nothing was coming out. I tried to get up, but was stuck to the bench and noticed the professor also trying to get up and failing.

The howler rose from in front of Dumbledore and began to speak over the panicked silence of the hall.

"Good morning students and educators of Hogwarts. We are Queen Elizabeth, though some of you many only acknowledge us the muggle queen. It has come to our attention of situation of the magical realm and we are not pleased." I exchanged a concerned look with Hermione and every other muggle raised wizard looked alarmed while the purebloods looked confused or disgusted that the Muggle queen had the audacity to speak to them.

"As you many have noticed your restraints and our inability to talk, there is nothing to be alarmed everything will be reversed at the end of this message. As we stated we are very displeased and after consulting with a trusted magical, parliament, and the prime minister we have come to the decision that this can no longer continue. We have been patient through the decades seeing if you magicals would fix your errors, but you have failed to do so." Looking around the room some of the Slytherins were scoffing and rolling their eyes as the queen continued to talk.

"The magical world was formed by an agreement with King James the Second and some wizard representatives. The agreement stated that that no magical is immune to the laws of the commonwealth, that no magical may attempt to harm the mundane government, and any signs of anarchy will be treated with immediate prejudice of the highest degree. The wizards who signed this agreement were Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Griffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff."

The professors looked surprised at this information, but Professor Dumbledore gained a look of horror. Soon most of the hall noticed his horror and grew alarmed at his panic. The queen began speaking again and everyone's head snapped back to the howler.

"Unfortunately the magical realm has broken every single agreement and we have deemed that this can no longer continue anymore. As such to solve the situation we have decided to purge the poison."

Hermione and the other muggleborns started to fight the curse more furiously and realization dawned on me, blood draining from my face. Ron keep on looking at Hermione and I, oblivious of what there is to come.

"As such we, Queen Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God Queen of this Realm and of Her other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of Faith do deem that the Magical realm of Greater Britain guilty of breaking the Magical Colonial Agreement of King James the Second. We find the Magical Realm of Greater Britain guilty of breaking the law of the Commonwealth. We find the Magical Realm of Greater Britain guilty…..of treason. We execute the final clause of the treaty signed by King James the Second with full prejudice."

"As of this recording, the British Isles have been evacuated by all non-convicted citizens. All who remain are of the magical community." The purebloods looked smug that they finally driven off the muggles. Idiots the lot of them, but as they looked at Snape they saw that he was terrified.

"We have decided that the destruction of the current magical community is the only option." Suddenly everyone could speak again.

"NO!"

"Is that allowed?!"

"The muggles have lost their mind"

"Hermione, do muggles even have that type of power?!" Ron frantically asked

"…They do." She said faintly.

Everyone around us drew back.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at himself and muttered a spell.

" **SILENCE!"** The hall quietened again. "The message is not done yet."

He was correct the howler was still suspended in air, as if waiting for the end of commotion.

"Within the next hour of the end of this message multiple nukes will be launched at the British Isles, escape will not be possible we have contracted our Canadian and American allies to trap every one left on the Isles."

"omg…." I turned and saw that Daphne Greengrass said it. She turned furious and looked at Malfoy.

"I fucking knew it!" She shouted at him, the teachers too stunned by our doom announcement to admonish her.

"The Neutrals and the Light families that have had contact with the muggles have been telling fools like you that Pureblood supremacy is going to get us killed. That the muggles would have enough of fucking dark lords and your shit! And with all the fuckory that was this year we said that this could happen. Stupid fucking Voldemort supporters, and yes we knew Potter." She glared at me.

"We thought that you would solve this faster than the muggles could realize, but then the Ministry decided to fuck us." She spat at Umbridge.

The toad's face got purple.

"We have been idiots about houses and blood status that we ruined our own society and we are now reaping what we sowed." She finished her voice going hoarse at her outburst.

All the purebloods looked down, that they finally managed to destroy everything they once so coveted.

"But we realize that not everyone was a part of this sin and the innocents will be spared. It is unfortunate that this how it ends. May God save your souls." The message ended and ripped itself up. Suddenly a light filled the room and blackness took over me.

Epilogue

"That day was the end of what was known as the old wizarding world. Most of the pureblood lines were exterminated that day including the Malfoys, Flints, Nott, and other death eaters. Many light families survived but not completely from the Weasley's Percy was not spared and others who were completely corrupt by the ministry. Mundungus was not saved and neither was Snape. The biggest surprise was that four of the Hogwarts staff perished in the bombings. Snape, Umbridge, Filch, and Dumbledore. Dumbledore for all the good he proclaimed was also part of the problem and even though most of his actions were for the good he was the cause of too many deaths, corruption, and too prideful to change.

Every spared magical was portkeyed to Canada, the new British empire and all made to swear an unbreakable vow to abide by the clauses of the treaty and every new magical would be made to swear that vow. Every country with a magical community followed suit by cleaning out their corruption from the magical communities and threatening them with the same punishment if they failed to improve.

There was no more division of blood status and between wizards and creatures who were also saved. The British Isles still remained too polluted to return even after 50 years. The Voldemort threat ended before it truly began, the nukes killed his new body and all of his horcuxes and the Canadian wizards removed and destroyed the one from Harry Potter. It turns out that the power he knew not was the power of the queen and that even as a wizard Harry respected the muggle laws and queen.

The world has no separation between magical and mundane, but everyone will remember what was lost and the cost to get to this point."

The professor finished as the bell rang. "Your homework is to read chapter 24, we will be doing an exercise tomorrow to simulate the confusion of rebuilding society after the nuking."

The students left the class room to head either to biology or potions if they were a magical while the professor sat behind his desk with a sigh. Running a hand through his mostly white hair, a few sandy strands shining through and trailing down his scared face to drop his hand back onto the desk.

…

Buffy: yeah so I had a thought of what if the Queen just killed them and this is what happened.

Buffy: Anyways thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
